THe Journey after seeing the light
by Glenn393
Summary: Cloud and the rest are now Turks?!?! Shinra IS destroyed, but hte Turks are not. After the fall of Shinra, the Turks try to expand themselves to be as big as Shinra, and now Cloud and the rest are blackmailed to join, but they DO see the benefeits. Please
1. How the new Hell was started...

THE JOURNEY AFTER SEEING THE LIGHT  
  
  
  
By Willster328  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Cloud slammed hard on the ground. He held his sword above his head to block the blow. Shinra was gone, but the Turks weren't. Reno, Rude, and Elena were still alive. He kicked up and landed on his feet again, and brought his sword down to Reno's rod. Reno flicked it away and punched Cloud in the stomach. Where was Barret and Tifa? Cloud wondered. Rude and Elena weren't there now, only Reno. "Reno, Shinra is dead, you no longer have to devote yourself to them!" Cloud shouted. "I will bring Shinra back by creating a new force of Turks!" Reno exclaimed. "You're crazy by doing this!" Cloud answered, jumping to the left to dodge an attack. "It's just you and me now though. Your friend Barret and Tifa are with Rude and Elena, they're in hiding," Reno laughed. "And you cannot kill me if you want to find out where they're hiding." Cloud considered this, and knew Reno was right. He couldn't kill him. "Please though, just stop this fighting!" Cloud pleaded. Reno nailed Cloud across the back. Pain shot throughout his body, starting at his spine. Reno had hit him just in the right spot. Cloud knew this was the end for him. "I'm going to do you a favor though," Reno added. "I'm going to take you to them." Cloud blacked out.  
  
  
  
He awoke in a small cavern. Where am I? He asked himself. "You're up," a voice said to his left. Sitting up against the wall was Elena. "Where are Tifa and Barret?" Cloud asked. After the defeat of Sephiroth and the Midgard was saved, Tifa and Barret and Cloud hung around in there, soon finding themselves fighting the Turks. Vincent had gone back to Shinra Mansion to study the ancients as Sephiroth did. He wanted to know more about them, especially after seeing the death of Aeris and Sephiroth. Yuffie went, not back to Wutai, but back into the forests. Cait Sith went with her, and Cid went back to Rocket Town. Wherever Red XIII went was unknown. "Where are Tifa and Barret I said?" Cloud demanded. "Right in front of you," Elena replied calmly. Cloud squinted his eyes, and on the other side of the small cavern, he saw Tifa and Barret sleeping on two cots. "Where are we?" Cloud asked. "I can't tell you," Elena replied. "Why not?" "Because if you escape from here, you're not allowed to know where to go, so you will most likely die finding your way back," Reno said walking in. Elena and Cloud turned to him. "Where is Rude?" Elena asked. "Out getting us some more Turks," Reno replied. "Now, Cloud, do you know what we want?" Cloud shook his head. It hurt him. His head felt like a rock, though, not as hard. He felt dizzy, but his head felt heavy. A hard emotion to explain. "We want you, Tifa, and Barret here to become the Turks. Not the leaders, but a higher level, we want you to become one of us," Reno told him. Cloud had to consider this. He had nothing else to do after the defeat of Sephiroth, though joining the Turks meant he would become bad. Even if the Turks became stronger, he would be one of the strongest people in the world, he practically already was though, since he defeated many, many, enemies and leaders before. But, if he said no, he would surely suffer, be tortured, or killed, but if he were to say yes, he would live. "Well, don't just sit there. What do you want to do?" Reno spoke harshly. "Hey, my head hurts, give me a second," Cloud snapped back. Reno tapped his foot impatiently. "Fine. I will devote my new life to The Turks," Cloud finally answered. "Are you serious?" Tifa blurted on the other side of the room. "Ahh, our next recruit is awake," Elena joked. "There is no way I'm joining the Turks. Cloud, I cannot believe you want to be that low. Would Aeris want this to happen to you?" Tifa asked. "Of course not, but Aeris is dead, and I never was in love with her. So you cannot use her as an excuse," Cloud said back to her. Cloud lied down. He wanted to sleep more, but Reno slapped him a few times. "Wake up, you can't go to sleep on us. We need to know where your friends are," Reno said. "Well, I can only tell you were a few are. Vincent is in the Shinra Mansion, and Cid is in Rocket Town. That's all I know of. The other three are off somewhere in this world," Cloud answered. "No!" Tifa shouted. "Cloud! How could you rat out your best friends!?" "He's not ratting anybody out. He's doing his job," Reno snickered. "Elena, go get those two and bring them here. Thanks Cloud, I look at you with a new respect. You can go back to sleep now." Cloud closed his eyes as he heard Tifa start to cry.  
  
He woke up many hours later. Rude was the only one in the cavern now. "Where are Barret and Tifa?" Cloud asked standing up. "Good evening Cloud," Rude greeted before answering Cloud's question. "Any new recruits today?" Cloud asked. "It's funny you say that because we actually have a lot of new recruits. Elena is out checking them all over, and Barret and Reno are looking for Vincent and Cid. Tifa is, well, Tifa was put out in the desert, to try to find her way back," Rude replied. Cloud felt sorry for Tifa, but the group was caught, and they were either going to join, or be killed. "I'm glad you agreed. You are very strong," Rude said. "Thanks," Cloud replied. Cloud walked over to where Rude was sitting. Cloud could see outside now. It was probably around 6:00. The sun was setting. Cloud walked to the edge of the cavern. He still had no clue where he was, but he didn't care. He just calmly looked out to the sunset. The sun was setting a faint yellow glow on the clouds, pink and orange surrounding the yellow. The water was calm, and it glistened like an ocean of diamonds. Rude came up next to Cloud. "You're going to have fun with us," Rude said, a smile starting to crack on his face. "Why do you say that?" Cloud asked. "Because you will be able to help us with our dream of becoming the most powerful organization," Rude answered. "And hopefully, you'll be able to manage it with Reno, Elena, and I." Cloud thought of it. He remember wanting to be as strong as Sephiroth, and how he had been in SOLDIER, but that was all over now, and he was part of the Turks. He thought he saw the silhouette of Tifa out in the distance. But it was just a four-legged creature, wandering through the desert.  
  
  
  
Reno walked into the mansion. Barret was right behind him. "You're going have to talk Vincent into joining us, okay?" Reno asked. "Yes sir," Barret replied. It was not like Barret to be so obedient, but after seeing what happened to Tifa, he didn't want to take his chances. He wanted to be able to see all his companions again. "Thank you," Reno said. "For what?" Barret asked. "Calling me sir. I think I'm starting to see a nice future for you if you keep this up," Reno answered. They made their way up a flight of stairs, and turned to the right. The old mansion was covered with cobwebs, and it had a slight smell to it. Not a bad smell, but you could smell candles burning. It was Vincent downstairs. Reno and Barret entered a small room. "What are we doing here?" Reno said, a tone of distrust in his voice. "Don't worry boss, I know what I'm doing," Barret replied. Barret went up to part of the wall, and tried to pry it open with his fingers. "What are you doing?" Reno asked. "It's a secret door," Barret replied. "Here, come here and pry it open with your rod." Reno walked up beside Barret, and dug his rod deep into the concrete. He pulled hard, but the door easily slid open. Reno was impressed. He nodded to Barret, and Barret went down first. They walked quietly down the staircase, not wanting Vincent to accidentally shoot them with his pistol. They finally came to the bottom. There was an eerie mist about the basement here. Reno wasn't afraid, but he was just a little suspicious. He couldn't very well trust this man that used to be his enemy. They turned a corner, and Barret was hit in the head by a gun. Reno dodged behind another wall, and saw somebody come out. "Barret," A voice said. "Damnit. He shouldn't have snuck down here like that." Now Reno was afraid. He saw the man. He was about 6 foot 2, and he had a giant claw on his hand. He remembered this man from a Shinra experiment with Hojo. Reno jumped out from the corner and dove at Vincent. Vincent didn't see him coming, and was knocked backward. Reno heard the gun hit the floor, and he quickly laid his rod across Vincent's throat. "What are you doing here with Barret?" Vincent asked, slightly gasping for air. "We need to talk to you," Barret said, shaking his head, lying down on the ground still. Reno let Vincent go. He stood up and brushed himself off. "We want you to join the Turks. We will become the strongest group in the world. We already have many recruits, one of them is Cloud," Barret explained. "And you too?" Vincent said in his deep voice. "Yes, I joined too. Please Vincent, enough being down here, come back to the world and help us become the strongest," Barret pleaded. "Cloud actually joined?" Vincent said. Barret could tell Vincent thought he was lying. "Yes, he really did. I know you don't believe me, but you can come for yourself," Barret added. Vincent gave a slight nod, and backed away. "Give me one second." Vincent turned and picked up his gun. It had landed underneath a table. On the table was a candle and few books. As Vincent picked it up, he fell forward into the table. The books fell to the ground, and the glass on the top of the table shattered. But most of all, the fire had ignited the couch. "Quick, let's go," Reno said tensely. "There is no way I'm leaving all these books here in this fire," Vincent said. "Come on Reno, let's help carry some out," Barret said. "But only a few Vincent, okay?" "A few is better than none," Vincent thanked. The fire had spread a little. More candles had joined the fire, and an entire wall was covered in flames. Barret held about ten books in his hands, Reno had maybe thirteen, and Vincent had five. He also had a sack though that he was filling. Reno and Barret watched Vincent book after book in there. There might have been nearly thirty books in there now. It would be hard for Vincent to carry. Smoke flooded the room. "Hurry Vincent!" Barret shouted over the crackling of the fire. "There is no way you can carry that!" Reno shouted. "Leave it and let's go!" There was a loud roar, and Vincent fell to his knees. "Shit! What's wrong Barret!" Reno yelled. "Nothing," Barret replied with a smirk on his face. "You'll see what the real Vincent can do." There was the sound of something tearing, and out of Vincent's cape came two demonic looking wings. Vincent looked up, his eyes bloodshot. He smiled though, showing Reno a set of fangs. His normal hand turned into a claw, and Vincent stood up, levitating now because he had started to flap his wings. Reno was amazed. "Let's hurry though!" Vincent loaded a few more books in and picked up the sack. He flew down the hall, Barret and Reno running after him. The flame was unreal now. It had spread down the hallway, making it hard for Barret and Reno to get through. "Vincent!" Barret yelled. The fire made him sweat. He felt the burn of the fire, even though it wasn't even touching him. He noticed Reno falling behind. Barret ran back a few feet, dropped the books, and picked Reno up. Barret ran back toward Vincent. They came to the winding stairs. The fire had not gone this far, but it had just engulfed the whole hallway. Barret and Reno ran up the stairs after Vincent. He was next to the trap door waiting for them. "Vincent, I see a very nice future for you. You too," He added, looking at Barret. The three of them left the mansion.  
  
  
  
Elena sat in the dark room. Eight other people were in there. This was the test to see if they got in. The recruits were: Jack, Parker, Jes, Don, David, Katrina, Dina, and May. All Elena had to do was look at their records, and see if they would be good Turks. By the looks of them, the only people she thought that would actually make it were Parker, Jes, Katrina, and Don. The rest looked like they always lived near trouble, but never made trouble. The interviews went on. Recruit by recruit. Finally, after being there for nearly an hour and a half, Elena came to the best picks. They were Parker, Jes, Katrina, Don, and Dina. She had guessed right about who would make it. She dismissed the other recruits, and led the new six Turks to the cavern.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you like this so far. I'm trying a new writing style, and so far, it seems to be better than my usual writing. Please just R+R, I don't care if u dump all over this story, or if u flame me about it, I just want to know what you think. Seeya. ____ | |-| /-\ |\| | $  
  
-Willster328 


	2. The most dangerous things are right in f...

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Cloud had fallen back asleep, and when he had awakened, Barret and Reno had returned. Vincent sat in Tifa's old bed. And there were six other people there now. He sat up, feeling very well rested. "Good morning," Rude said to his left. "Hey Rude," Cloud greeted. Cloud rubbed his head, and asked Rude if there was a bathroom anywhere near. Rude laughed, and then led him to the outside of the cave. "Right over there behind those bushes," Rude pointed. Cloud walked over there, expecting to see a porter potty or something, but there was nothing. Just the bush. Cloud laughed and turned to look at Rude, but Rude had gone back inside.  
  
  
  
Vincent had just woken up too. Barret was sleeping but he saw Rude walking back in. "Your friend just got up too," Rude said. "Great," Vincent replied, sitting up and grabbing his pistol. Before Vincent could get it though, Rude grabbed it away. "Did Reno let you keep this?" he asked Vincent. Vincent shrugged and said, "He never commented on have any sort of permission." The other Turks started to wake up too. Rude introduced Cloud and Vincent to them, and told them about their first mission. "Where's Reno?" Jes asked. "Reno and Elena left early to go get Cid," Rude replied. "Okay. Tomorrow afternoon, at approximately three o'clock, we're going into Costa Del Sol to rob the rich family in the President's old summer house." He looked over the members, and then said, "We don't need all of you. Cloud, Vincent, and I are definitely going. Reno and Elena are a maybe, and I will choose" Rude paused for a second. "Jes, Parker, and Katrina will go too," he finished. "What about us?" Dina asked. "Dina, David, and Don, you three will stay here with either Reno or Elena," Rude replied. "What do we have for weapons?" Parker asked. "Don't you have your own?" Rude asked, answering a question with a question. "Reno took them from us," Jes added. "Well, what were you all equipped with?" Rude asked. Parker had a long sword, Katrina had a dagger, Jes had a shotgun, Dina had a bow and arrow, David had an axe, and Don fought with his fists, like Rude. "Those seem good enough for a mission. Here Vincent," Rude said, tossing Vincent his pistol. "Can we leave this cave?" Cloud asked. "Not until Reno and Elena come back with Cid," Rude replied.  
  
  
  
Rude, Cloud, and Vincent were outside. Barret was still asleep. The three of them sat down on the grassy hillside that the cavern overlooked. Rude's baldhead reflected the sunlight, Cloud could only help but let out a slight chuckle. Rude was about twenty-eight years old, but he always shaved his head and wore a pair of sunglasses. "Rude, where are we going to center ourselves? We can't very well manage the entire Turk Empire from this tiny cavern you know," Cloud asked. "That's our mission a little while from now. Reno and I were discussing the possibilities of you, Vincent here, and Barret to command a good portion of the Turks. We will eventually take over Nibelheim and center ourselves there. We'll have the barracks in the town, and the headquarters where the old Mako Reactor used to be," Rude replied. Out from the cave, Barret came stumbling out. "Where is Reno and Elena?" He grumbled. "Out getting Cid," Vincent replied. "When will they be back?" Barret asked. "Why do you care?" Cloud said. "Why the hell do you want to know? I think I know where Tifa is. That's why, and I think there is a nasty surprise waiting for Reno and Elena," Barret replied. "Why do you say that?" Rude asked. "Tifa had no clue where we were, there is no way she could get to Rocket Town this fast." "Rude. I know where we are. I recognize this place. This is the cavern of the sleeping man, on the eastern continent. Tifa has been out there for about two days now, and she could most definitely be at Nibelheim by now," Barret said. Rude was surprised Barret knew where they were. "Well, should we wait till they get back?" Cloud asked.  
  
  
  
Reno and Elena walked into Rocket Town. There was a line of armed guards there. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we cannot let you in," one said. "They hell you can. Do you know who I am?" Reno threatened. "They don't, but I do," Tifa said walking from behind the guards. Reno and Elena were shocked that Tifa had survived and made it there. But she was there when Cloud had sold Cid and Vincent out. "You cannot enter," Tifa told them. "Step aside," Elena threatened. "Come on. You think you can take me?" Tifa challenged. "What's going on here?" A man shouted from behind the guards. "Cid! Stay back!" Tifa yelled. "Oh, so I get it. I bet you've already told Cid our little plan," Reno smiled. "Yes, and I know where you people are located. There are more of these guards over to this cavern right at this second," Tifa replied. Reno whipped his rod out and smacked Tifa across the face. There was a crack, probably Tifa's nose bone, and blood leaked everywhere. "No!" Cid yelled. He parted the guards and knelt down next to Tifa. "Cid. Cloud, Barret, and Vincent are already part of the Turks. Why don't you just join us?" Reno asked. "Because what you guys do is just so @#^#^@ wrong!" Cid shouted. "Calm down. You don't have to yell," Elena said. "Now come, or they will die over on the continent," Reno smirked. Reno wouldn't kill them, that was just his way of getting Cid to join the party. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to them would you?" Reno asked. Cid shook his head and looked down at Tifa. "Tifa, why fight this. Just go along with them," Cid said. Tifa's face was all disarranged. "Fine," she mumbled. "She's lying, she'll just kill us when she has the chance," Elena spoke. "Tifa, look into my eyes," Cid started, "and tell me that you won't kill these people." She looked strait at him and said it. "She won't kill you Turks. She wouldn't lie like this," Cid told them. "Good, come along you two," Reno smiled, turning and started to walk out of town. Elena followed, and Cid picked Tifa up, and ran after the two leaders.  
  
  
  
Rude, Barret, Cloud, and Vincent were still outside. "Hey Rude. Where are all the other Turks' weapons? And my Buster Sword," Cloud asked. "Oh, they're inside, under a panel in the floor," Rude answered. "Good, I'll go get them," Cloud added. "Why? Barret asked. "Look down there, by the river, and tell me what you see," Cloud replied. Everybody looked down, and jumping off of some motorboats, were the Peacekeepers that Tifa had told Reno about. "Hurry," Barret said, looking at Cloud.  
  
  
  
Cloud handed out all of the weapons. Rude strapped his brass knuckles to his hands, Vincent held his gun firmly, Cloud gripped the huge Buster sword, and Barret already had his gun that was attached to his hand. The soldiers ran up the hill, all of them holding short swords. "Okay guys, make sure that you don't die. Or this will be the end of the Turks as we know it," Rude said. "Don't worry. It won't," Jes said coming out of the cave with all of the new recruits. The soldiers were right there now. Cloud jumped up and swung his sword around. It clanged off one of the soldier's blades. There must have been fifty soldiers there. He came down hard and swiped at his opponent's feet. Don ran out to the field, but quickly being cut in half by a soldier. Katrina had stood right behind him, watching him die. She rushed forward, driving her dagger into the soldier's face. Blood leaked down to the ground and covered her entire arm. She swung around and caught another attacking guard in the face. Parker fought beside Cloud. He thrusted forward and drove the sword through one soldier's neck, and then quickly bringing it out and cutting another soldier in half. Dina loaded an arrow into her bow and fired it. It pierced the side of a soldier's head, blood splattering everywhere. But while she reloaded, a soldier swiftly cut her head off. David swung his axe in a circle. It had sliced through three soldiers, and then another two. He nimbly jumped aside from one attack, and put his axe into the soldier's back. But while he was turned, another soldier got David himself in the back. The only recruits now alive were Parker, Jes, and Katrina. Jes stood at the top, firing away at his shotgun. Blood flew everywhere, creating a huge mess. Vincent also fired next to Jes. Headshot after headshot, Vincent took the soldiers down. Rude stayed behind Cloud, finishing all the injured soldiers off. Barret was knocked backwards though. He landed on his gun hand, making himself unable to fire. The soldier lifted his sword high, and in one second it would all be over. But in that split second the soldier was down on the ground. Cloud looked over at Barret. On top of the soldier had been the four- legged creature he'd seen in the sunset the previous night. Red XIII. Red XIII bit down into the soldier's neck, saving Barret. "Nanaki!" Cloud yelled in happiness. Nanaki was Red XIII's real name. The soldiers were almost gone. Only about five left. Vincent finished two off, and Cloud swiped the rest in half. "Nanaki! Where were you all this time?" Cloud asked, walking over to his friend. Cloud was covered in blood, and his clothing was stained. "I had wandered in the desert for a little while, you see, I had gotten lost looking for Midgard. Then, I saw all these men coming here, and I ran to see what all of the commotion was," Nanaki replied. Nanaki looked like a lion, without the mane and a mohawk instead. The creature was amazingly smart though, and he could talk. "Great, we have another member of the Turks!" Rude exclaimed. "Rude!?" Nanaki said in surprise. "What are you guys doing with him?" "Nanaki, you see," Cloud started, "Vincent, Barret, and I are part of the Turks now. We have a few new recruits, and Reno and Elena are in Rocket Town getting Cid right now. You have the option to join us." "There are only two options though," Rude added. "Join us or Die." Rude was usually a fun person, trustworthy, nice, honest, not one to be evil or threaten somebody, but every so often, his job called for it. "You guys joined the Turks?" Nanaki questioned. "Yes. Please Nanaki, don't fight this," Vincent put in. "Fine. I'll join you all," Nanaki replied. "Great," Rude said, a smile on his face. "One question though. Do you have any clue where the other party members are?" "Yuffie and Cait Sith are on this island," Nanaki replied. Rude's face widened with a smile. "They are living in the forest North-west of Fort Condor," Nanaki replied. "We'll wait for Reno and Elena to come back," Rude instructed. "No," Jes responded. Rude spun to look at the new Turk. "What did you say?" Rude snapped. "Send us on a mission. This is the perfect opportunity," Jes told him. "I would be happy to go on the mission," Parker put in. "That's not a bad idea actually Jes. I like the ambition in you," Cloud replied. Rude glanced at Cloud. "Cloud, do you want to be the one to give orders?" Rude snapped to Cloud. "It would greatly benefit the Turks if he did," Barret blurted. Vincent and Nanaki nodded in agreement. "Fine. What do you recommend?" Rude asked. "Send Red XIII, Jes, Katrina, and Parker to find the other two. Test out their skills, you know," Cloud replied. Rude nodded in agreement. "If you're ready to go on, you may leave now." The small group nodded, and the recruits and Nanaki left, leaving Rude and the rest there to dispose of the all the bodies till Reno and Elena returned. 


	3. A robbery more risky than suicide...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Nanaki led the small party to the forest. It wasn't a very long walk at all. It was just south of the cavern, but the plains were filled with creatures. Nanaki helped the recruits fight some off, but for the most part, the party made it to the forest safely. Red XIII parted the trees, and let the group go in before him. "The tree house is not too much farther up ahead," Nanaki informed them. The lion led the group through a wall of bushes, and then through a part of the forest thick with trees. The sun beamed down at them, the leafy treetops ahead blocking only some of it. The forest was fully in bloom, and the leaves were green, and the flowers blossomed. Up ahead in a large tree, it wasn't green though. It was orange and gray. The tree house was on fire, and soldiers of Fort Condor fired up at the tree house. Nanaki panicked, and told his followers to stay calm. Red XIII led the small group around the back, and then they raced up the tree. Flames engulfed the inside of the house up in the tree, and they saw Cait Sith and Yuffie hiding away in one corner of the place. "Yuffie!" Red XIII yelled over the crackling of the fire. The young teenager was overjoyed to see her friend. "Nanaki!" She cried out in happiness. An array of bullets went through the side of the small house. Nanaki ducked down, and the rest of the group hit the floor. "Why are they after you!?" Jes yelled. "They want this land to expand the fort!" Cait Sith replied, stepping out. Cait Sith was a very comical looking figure. He was only a robot, controlled by a man named Reeve in Midgar. Reeve was once part of Shinra, but left after it fell apart. Even though Reeve was part of Shinra, he had fed the party information about the large organization. Cait Sith was large and white, and there was a cat on top of the large looking creature. It was like a giant marshmallow. "We need to get you out of here!" Parker yelled. Yuffie scurried across the floor, and Cait Sith couldn't crawl. He was just too big, so he jumped along, making a very easy target, seeing as some soldiers could see through the windows and see the movement. Bullets whizzed through the house, just barely hitting the large robot. He made it across safely though. "Come on!" Katrina yelled looking at the house starting to fall apart due to the flames. Jes rushed to the edge of the tree house, and leaped out. He cam crashing down in a bush, camouflaged for the moment. There were four guards that noticed the movement and ran to the bush. If Jes didn't so something, when his companions came out, they would surely be killed. Without thinking, Jes fired away with his shotgun. In a spray of blood, the soldiers flew impact from the slugs. Red XIII was the next out. He landed softly next to Jes. Then Parker jumped. Some of the troops noticed us and ran to us. Parker ran to them and rolled through a bush. The soldiers fired their guns, but they had lost sight of him. From their right, Parker jumped off of a small tree. He swirled in the air, and killed two of them. The third was stunned for a moment, and that was just enough time for Parker to cut his head off. Cait Sith bounced down out of the tree, and then Katrina came down after him. Yuffie jumped, but there were three thuds as she jumped. Those three thuds were three bullets penetrating her skin and going into her body. Katrina caught the dying Yuffie and ran with the group out of the forest. Troops chased after them. There were only a few though; Yuffie and Cait Sith were gone from the house, that's all that mattered. The group ran through the plains, but soon had to slow down because Katrina was getting tired of carrying the injured body. They sat down on the grass, only to find that their beloved Yuffie was dead. Red XIII felt something rise up inside of him, maybe a surge of adrenaline, or vengeance, but he ignored it, and told the party to keep going. They dashed across the flatlands, and soon came back to the cavern. Rude and the others almost cleaned up all of the bodies. Down by the river, they all saw another motorboat stop. It was Elena and Reno. The two ran up the hill, Cid and Tifa following behind. Tifa's face almost stopped bleeding, but her nose was okay, it was just a cut across the face. "Nice job," Rude said to Reno shaking is hand. "You too my friend. I see you have gotten two more Turks," Reno said, smiling. "Come with me." Reno grabbed Tifa by the wrist and brought her into the cavern. He chained her up to a wall. "Hey!" She protested. She tried to pull at the chains, but they would not come apart. "I cannot have you roaming around here freely," Reno replied. "We have a new mission," Elena said. "But we'll inform you of it all in the morning. Right now, we all need to go to sleep." The Turks went into the cavern, after the action-packed day, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud woke up with a start. He didn't sleep well at all. Whenever Tifa moved, the chains made noise, and it was very uncomfortable. Elena, Jes, Reno, and Rude were already up. "Morning Cloud," Rude greeted. Next to Cloud's bed was Parker still asleep. But he woke up suddenly. "Hey," Cloud murmured. Parker sat up, and looked around. "Wake the others up, it's time to do the briefing," Reno commanded. Cloud went over to Barret and Vincent and woke them up. Parker woke Katrina and Cait Sith up, and Reno woke Tifa up with a kick to the ribs. She woke up yelling. She grabbed her chest in immense pain. "Okay!" Reno started, silencing Tifa. "Our next mission is to rob, the Gold Saucer." "You're crazy!" Cait Sith exclaimed. "I used to work there, and there is no way we can get though to the vault." "Well if you used to work there, I'm sure you can direct us to where the vault is and how to open it," Elena replied. "I don't know the combination, but I know where it is," Cait Sith said. "It's in Dio's room in the Haunted House. The room he stays in though is guarded heavily, as is the outer perimeter of the Haunted Mansion." "Well then, I guess all of us will be attending this mission," Vincent blurted out. "Grab your weapons, get dressed, and get ready, I don't want to waste any more time than we have to," Reno commanded. "Reno, Jesus, the money isn't going anywhere, we have all day," Jes cut in. Reno spun, and smacked Jes across the face. "You may talk like that to Elena and Rude, but not to me!" Reno shouted. Jes shut himself up, and walked over to his bed. "Now get ready," Reno said harshly.  
  
  
  
An hour later, the Turks were ready. They all boarded the motorboat, except for Tifa, who was still chained up inside the cavern. Very soon, they were at the Gold Saucer. They entered the large complex, and headed strain to the Haunted House. Cait Sith had been right, the house had been heavily guarded. They Turks walked inside, and quickly shut the door behind them. There was a receptionist, and a few other people playing chess and cards hanging around. Reno saw a few large chairs over next to the entrance, and he walked over to them and slammed them down in front of the entrance, making a blockade. "What are you doing?" The receptionist said, running over the fallen chairs. Reno smacked her across the face with his rod, and then he hit her across the ribs. "Finish her Katrina," He said, walking over to the people lounging around. Katrina brought her dagger into the receptionist's throat. Jes followed Reno to the people playing the games, and quickly fired away. Jes blew slugs right into the innocent people, and glanced at Reno, a nervous look on his face. "Now, we cannot waste any time, Cait Sith, where is Dio's room? Reno asked. "Follow me," Cait Sith replied, starting to hop up the stairs. "Cloud, Barret, and Parker, stay down here and guard the door. I don't want anybody coming in here," Reno said. Reno, Rude, Elena, Cait Sith, Jes, Katrina, Cid, Vincent. and Red XIII ran up the stairs. Cait Sith led them down a hallway. A few guards came out of the hotel rooms. "Halt!" The soldiers commanded. Jes fired at them. The soldiers flew backward, and more came out into the hallway. Red XIII pounced forward, and landed on the chest of one. Nanaki started to bite the guard's neck. Katrina came forward too, and brought her dagger into one of the soldier's face. Vincent stood next to Rude, firing his pistol. Blood splattered all over the walls from the headshots Vincent was putting out. The Turks advanced down the hallway. "Here is Dio's room," Cait Sith said. From the other end of the hallway though, more guards were running to them. Vincent and Jes started to fire at them, slowing them down an immense amount. "Dio! Open up!" Rude yelled, banging on the door with his powerful fists. There was no answer. Rude broke the door down and the Turks ran in. The guards were all killed now. Vincent held his pistol to Dio's head. "What is the combination?" Vincent demanded through clenched teeth. "I won't tell," Dio replied viciously. "It's right here," Cait Sith said, bouncing over to a dresser. Cait Sith moved the dresser forward, and the party saw a huge vault behind it. "Now what's the combination?" Cid demanded. "14-28-2," Dio replied. "Should I kill him now?" Vincent asked, looking to Reno. "No, just in case he's lying," Reno replied. Elena went over and entered the combination into the electronic lock. It beeped three times, blinking red. Dio laughed, "You'll never get it out of me!" "What if we just torture you?" Cid asked, stabbing his spear into Dio's leg. Dio yelled out. "Fine!" Dio cried in pain. "37-23-03" Elena punched it in, and the vault opened, but at the same time there were shouts from outside. "You are surrounded! Come out with your hands up! We will not be afraid to come in and quickly dispose of you!" The soldiers outside yelled.  
  
  
  
Cloud saw soldiers banging against the entrance. "Get ready," He said to Barret and Parker. The door burst open, and Barret fired his gun hang before the soldiers could fire their guns. There was a hail of bullets, and the three Turk members jumped aside. "Hurry up Reno!" Barret yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
Reno heard Barret's yell. "Grab as much money as you can," Rude instructed. "What do we do now?" Jes asked. Cid was already on his cell phone though. "What are you doing?" Red XIII asked. Cid waved to him to be quiet. "Shera. It's Cid. You have to do me the biggest favor of my life. I need you to fly a small plane over to the Haunted House in the Gold Saucer," Cid said. Shera was a girl he lived with in Rocket Town. "Sure thing. I can't get there though for about ten minutes though," Shera replied. "Thanks, seeya," Cid thanked, hanging up. "Vincent, Jes, and Rude, go downstairs, she won't be here for another ten minutes, and our friends guarding the entrance won't be able to hold the soldiers in much longer." Reno approved of this, and Vincent, Jes, and Rude ran to Cloud and the others.  
  
  
  
Cloud saw his friends run down the stairs. Vincent was already firing his pistol, and Jes his shotgun. They were blowing soldiers away, making them even more afraid to enter. Suddenly, a large crowd of soldiers busted in, the guarding Turks didn't react in time. Barret fired his gun, and nailed a good amount of them. Cloud brought the huge Buster Sword through a few of them, and soon the crowd of soldiers was gone.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes had gone by, when Cid heard the engine of a plane. "Get the others," Cid commanded Katrina. Katrina ran to Cloud and the others, and yelled to them to go up the stairs. The group hurried up to Dio's room. Reno had found a ladder leading up to the roof. The roof was shaped like an upside down V, and Shera was on the side that the soldiers couldn't hit the plane. One by one, holding a good amount of bags of money, the Turks made it to the roof. They all jumped down on the wings of the plane, and Cid motioned to Shera to get the plane moving. Shera started to fly away. Not too fast though, so they wouldn't lose anybody or any money. The bullets whizzed by Cloud's head. It was extremely risky, but the only way to get out of the predicament. He held onto the wing for dear life, when suddenly, he lost his grip. Cloud flew backwards off of the plane and crashed through the roof of the house. "Shit! No!" Reno yelled. Reno jumped off the plane after Cloud. Reno felt the wind blow his hair back, as he too went feet first through the roof. Cloud was right there lying unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Shera! Leave the Gold Saucer and drop us off. I'll have to fly back after that to get them!" Cid commanded. Shera flew the plane out of the Gold Saucer.  
  
  
  
Reno picked Cloud up and looked at where he might have been. They where in the attic somewhere. Reno stepped across some flooring, and saw a window on the other side. Reno ran to the window, but on his fifth step, his foot went through the floor. Reno could hear somebody shout "In the attic!" Down below. Reno lifted his foot up, and suddenly there was a hail of gunfire up from the floor. Reno ran to the window, trying to escape the mass of bullets. He looked out of the window and saw the plane circling around. There was nobody on the wings, so they must've dropped the others off already. Cid stopped the plane short of the house, and came in slowly. Reno lifted Cloud up and forward onto the plane wing. Reno was just about to jump, when suddenly the bullets were right next to the window. The damn soldiers below were still firing. Reno ignored it and just jumped out. He nearly missed it, but caught himself on the wing. Cid flew away slowly, trying to stay out of the way of the gunfire. Cloud was lying there freely, so it was very easy for him to fall off. Reno was suspended in the air as the plane kept going. They were soon out of the Gold Saucer, they had made it. 


End file.
